


Pink or Blue

by Missy



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Crack, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: “Uh guys?  Big question.  Why are you making out right now?”Or: Kronk finds out his shoulder angel and shoulder devil are a hot item.





	Pink or Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeralblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralblossom/gifts).



“Uh guys? Big question. Why are you making out right now?”

Kronk’s shoulder angel looked up, his face bright pink beneath the light of his halo. “It’s kind of a long story.”

The Devil sat back on his behind, looking annoyed. “I don’t have to tell you everything that goes on in my bedroom, big guy. Some things should stay between an angel, a devil and the tiki bar we built behind your right ear.”

“Huh. I thought I felt a little burney back there,” he said, scratching his head. “So uh…I won’t ask any weird questions!” He beamed. “In fact, I’m happy for you! Anyone who finds love deserves respect, even when they’re my imaginary conscious thingies.”

“Representations of your sense or morality!” beamed the shoulder angel. “That’s why I stand taller.”

“Totally rad representations of your sense of moral…stuff,” the devil corrected. “Don’t make me give the big guy personal details, babe.”

“I’m…certainly not going to complain,” said the angel. “Kronk, could you tell us what you need our help with?”

“Oh, that’s easy!” he held up two strips of cloth. “Red tie or blue tie?”

“Hmm,” said the angel, while the devil’s jaw dropped.

“I don’t believe you bugged us for this,” said the devil.

“Shh,” said the angel. “I’m trying to decide – the blue tie sets his eyes off but the red tie is a statement piece.”

“Go naked with a flaming torch and a crown of spikes to intimidate your enemies!” said the shoulder devil.

“…You’re awfully in a tiki torch mood, dearest,” said the angel.

“Don’t call me that in public!” protested the devil, blushing slightly.

“Red!” said the angel.

“Blue!” the devil countered.

“Huh…” Kronk said. “I think I’ll go with…pink.”

“Good!” chirped the angel.

“But he didn’t even…” the devil said.

“Thank you for your asking us!” the angel said, dragging the devil away, and then they poofed into nothingness with a cloud of smoke.

“Huh,” Kronk said, and rubbed his chin. “Maybe I should use purple instead.”

The duel groans that greeted him came from on high, and from somewhere behind his right ear.


End file.
